


Seiring Rasa Sirna

by avehime



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Enemy AU but they care each other, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot is not detailed, a short drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avehime/pseuds/avehime
Summary: Malam ketika Ruki hendak melompat dari atas sana.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 7





	Seiring Rasa Sirna

Kanvas biru langit telah menggelap. Surya terganti rembulan. Bebintangan berpejar, menaburi angkasa di atas kepalanya. Menerpanya yang memejam mata, angin malam berhembusan. Helaian pirang itu berkibar-kibar, sementara kakinya bergetar. Dalam hati berdesir akan betapa tinggi pijakannya kini.

Melawan angin yang dinginnya menembus jaket hitam kesayangan, dia menghembus napas. Perlahan memperlihatkan cokelat matanya kepada lampu-lampu gedung di bawah sana. Lidahnya terus berdecak, menggapai manis permen yang tak lama lagi akan habis.

"Yang keberapa kalinya, Ruki?"

Dia tersentak diam-diam. Tentu terkejut atas suara yang berbicara tiba-tiba itu. Hingga detik lalu, diingatnya atap gedung masih sesepi hati, hanya ia sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Dingin suaranya kala bertanya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya sebelumnya. Tidak pula ia menengok. Tak perlu. Suara yang menyapanya sudahlah jelas milik siapa.

"Kau tahu ini tempat favoritku." Didengarnya suara di belakang kian mendekat. Pikirnya tak jauh dari sesegera mungkin melompat.

"Kupikir kau sudah membuang hobi ini jauh-jauh, eh?" Lanjutnya. Manusia itu kini mensejajarkan dirinya. Menatap langit malam di sampingnya. Risih rasa melihat rambut kelabu itu berkibaran, tapi Ruki diam saja. Dia membiarkannya berdiri di sana. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Kau pikir salah siapa?" Ruki mengalihkan muka.

Yang berdiri di sebelahnya diam saja. Hening beberapa saat. Dalam hatinya ia mendecak. Menyesali pilihannya untuk datang ke tempat ini malam ini. Tak disangkanya pria tua itu masih sering berkunjung.

"Tak berniat untuk melompat?" Sho mengeluarkan suaranya duluan. "Atau menungguku pergi?"

"Menunggu permen ini habis di mulutku," Ruki masih dengan suara dinginnya. Lalu menghela napas singkat. "Soalnya ya.. ini bisa jadi permen terakhir di hidupku!" Dengan suaranya yang cerah, ia menatap lelaki di sebelah.

Sho turut menoleh, mempertemukan mata dengan yang menatapnya. Hingga beberapa saat mereka saling menelusuri. Sementara langit malam kian menggelap. Permen di mulut pun tak lama lagi akan sirna manisnya.

Sho menyadari itu. Ia mulai melangkah, mendekat.

"Mau apa kau?" Ruki mengusahakan dirinya untuk melangkah mundur, tapi ia kalah cepat. Pria di hadapannya sudah mendahuluinya. Membuka mulutnya. Mengambil permen yang hampir habis itu dari mulutnya, sementara tangan pria itu memegang lengan Ruki erat-erat.

Ruki hanya diam saja. Terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bertindak.

Suara tegukan terdengar kemudian dari Sho yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Oh, permennya habis di mulutku." Ditatapnya lembut. "Tak jadi melompat?"

"Cih."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
